


Say My Name

by KBlanx



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KBlanx/pseuds/KBlanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. Has nothing to do with What's Done in The Dark. Inspired by Girls Love Beyonce by Drake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

_Let me get your ass alone. Let me make you say my name. Say My Name._

Bo wanted to surprise Lauren. It had been a few days since Lauren had asked for a break. She had resisted knocking on her door plenty of times but it was all too much for her now. She had to see Lauren. She needed Lauren. Every second of every day it was Lauren on her mind. Lauren was in every thing she saw. She didn't realize how she had taken Lauren for granted until Lauren was actually gone. She was a horrible girlfriend and she needed to make it up to Lauren. She needed to apologize and tell her how much she trully meant to her, tell her how much she loved her. Maybe even show her.

So here she was walking up to Lauren's door, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Her heart beating with every step she took. She noticed Lauren's door was slightly open. Bo scolded Lauren in her thoughts _She should keep her door shut and locked._ After the attack Bo couldn't help but be over protective of the doctor. She just needed to know that she was ok. As Bo walked closer to the door she could hear whispers and shuffling from the other side.

_That's weird Lauren never has company_. Bo thought to herself. _Maybe it's Hale. I don't want to barge in if they are having a meeting._

She was already over stepping her boundries by actually going to Lauren's apartmet. She didn't want to upset her even more by interrupting a very important Light Fae meeting. So Bo decided to peek into the slighly opened door.

And there they were. Lauren and Tamsin in Lauren's working area, kissing. Bo's eyes flashed blue. She felt herself become possesive.

_How dare she?_ she thought. _She is mine._

Bo wanted to barge right into the apartment and throw Tamsin off of Lauren then take Lauren to bed but she couldn't. Her feet were glued to the floor. Her arousal spiked as she saw how bright Lauren and Tamsin were for each other.

Their hands were all over each other. Oh how Bo wished to feel Lauren's hands on her again.

Their lips pressed up against each other. Damn she missed the taste of Lauren's mouth.

"Is this how the succubitch..." Tamsin started but was then cut off by Lauren pressing their lips together.

"No," Lauren breathed out. "This isn't about her." Bo's heart stung as Lauren spoke.

"This is about sex. Pure unadulterated fucking." Lauren growled out into Tamsin's ear.

Tamsin moaned in response.

"And I'm a really good fuck." Lauren's words were even hungrier than before.

Tamsin couldn't take it. She lifted Lauren onto her working station. And immediately tore off Lauren's silky blouse exposing a red lacey bra. She then immediately went to Lauren's pants, unzipped them as quickly as her fingers could manage and easily slid them off revealing matching red lacey underwear.

Damn Lauren looked good. Her body was delicious.

Bo was hungry. She couldn't tear her eyes off of the two blondes in front of her. She didn't know when but at some point of her watching the two her fingers had managed to travel to her wet, throbbing center. She didn't know when it happened but she didn't care. She had to feel something. She had to try and manage her hunger some way. She started to massage the center of her arousal.

Lauren had just finished tearing Tamsin's clothes off. For the reserved doctor she was used to Lauren really knew how to drive the Valkyrie to the point of no return.

Tamsin was in front of Lauren in a black bra and underwear. She was sucking and biting the other blonde's lips. Their tongues and teeth were crashing into each others. Their kisses weren't sweet or longing. They were filled with wanting and lust.

Tamsin then started to trail kisses down Lauren's neck. She was in the process of leaving a hickey on Lauren. Lauren loved the way the Valkyrie's tongue felt on her body. She then felt Tamsin gently nip at her neck.

"You know Valkyrie," Lauren breathed out into Tamsin's ear "If you're going to bite me, then you better bite me harder." Lauren finished with a growl.

Tamsin and Bo both moaned at Lauren's requested. She was the sexiest either of them have ever known her to be.

Bo's finger's had traveled inside of her.

Tamsin was working on Lauren's neck and bit her as hard as she possibly could, drawing a bit of blood. Lauren moaned in response and trailed long scratch marks along Tamsin's back, blood coming out of some of the scratches.

This rougher Lauren was really sending Tamsin over the edge fast. Tamsin literally tore off Lauren's underwear. Lauren's eyes grew wide at this.

"I hope those weren't expensive." Tamsin said into Lauren's lips.

"You'll just have to pay for that." Lauren said teasingly

"Oh yeah?" Tamsin questioned. "How?"

Lauren just smiled devilishly. She hopped off of her working station and pulled Tamsin closer into her. Lauren's hands trailed up Tamsin's back and with one snap she undid Tamsin's bra and slid it off of her.

Lauren was pantiless and Tamsin was braless. Bo wanted so bad to be Tamsin at that moment.

Lauren was leading Tamsin to her couch. They were kissing and caressing each other the entire way there. Lauren stopped Tamsin as they made it right infront of the couch. Without warning Lauren pushed Tamsin down and she hit the couch hard. Lauren immediately straddled the Valkyrie and bent over to continue kissing her. Tamsin's hands travelled up Lauren's back and she quickly undid Lauren's bra and slipped it off. Tamsin lifted herself up and started sucking and kissing Lauren's excited nipples. Lauren's head and eyes rolled back with satisfaction.

_Those should be my lips on Lauren, my hands all over her._ Bo thought. Her body was now quivering. Her arousal throbbing. Her eyes blue the entire time. They were beautiful together but not as beautiful as she would be with Lauren.

Lauren then pushed Tamsin back down on to the couch. "I still have to collect your payment." she said teasingly.

"Oh really? And would that be?" Tamsin asked.

Lauren bent down and whispered into Tamsin's ears. "I'm going to make you say my name."

Tamsin and Bo both let out a soft moan at Lauren's sex filled voice. Wow was she as hungry as the succubus.

Lauren then trailed kisses down Tamsin's neck. She decided to return the Valkyrie the favor and bit her as hard as she could. Tamsin groaned and dug her nail's into Lauren's back. Lauren then travelled down the Valkyrie's body. She stopped at her nipples and made sure she paid satisfactory attention to them. She then travelled down her stomach licking and kissing every bit of skin she could. Lauren's hands were traveling down with her lips. She was massaging Tamsin's breast for the most part but as she went further down Tamsin's body her hands had followed. Her hands stopped on Tamsin's underwear. She then looked up to Tamsin with a smirk on her face. Tamsin looked down at her not knowing what to expect. She then saw Lauren rip her underwear right off.

"You little..." Tamsin was cut off as Lauren immediatey slid two fingers into her.

"Fuck." Tamsin moaned out.

"I don't believe that's my name." Lauren said teasingly. Tamsin was not going to give in easily.

_Fuck_. Bo was workin on herself, her finger's had been teasing her but they were now deeply inside of her.

Tamsin's nail's were trailing Lauren's back. She made sure she left her mark. Nobody else may see Lauren's back but she knew that the doctor would be marked by her if only for a few days.

Lauren had swung Tamsin's leg aroung her body so she could get better access. She started thrusting her body in rhythm with her fingers. Tamsin's body was throbbing with arousal. She needed this.

_I need you Lauren._ Bo thought to herself. She had dropped the bouquet of flowers and had to support herself by leaning one hand into the wall.

Tamsin let loud moans escape her. The good doctor was touching her like no one has ever touched her before. Lauren was amazing but she wasn't going to give in to Lauren that easily. She would not say her name.

As if Lauren could read her mind she said "Say it Valkyrie. You know you want to." she was thrusting her finger's harder and deeper into Tamsin.

"Now now doctor." Tamsin managed to get out between her moans. " I wi..will not give in eas...easily."

"We'll see about that."

_I've already given in to you_ , Bo thought. _I will give my entire self to you. Fucking take me. Lauren I need you. Lauren I want you._ She really wished Lauren could hear her thoughts or at least feel her presence.

Lauren's mouth had made it were her fingers were. Her sex covered fingers were now resting on Tamsin's thigh as she forced Tamsin's legs to open wider. She dove her tongue right into Tamsin.

"Mmmm" Tamsin couldn't keep it in. She was on the edge she was going to say it.

"Lo..oh my god." She almost let it out, but Lauren didn't stop. Her tongue was playing with Tamsin's clitoris. She was licking and sucking it, satisfying Tamsin even more then she already was.

Fuck Lo. Bo was whimpering out moans herself. Her body thrusting into her fingers. Her other hand playing with her erect nipples. She was biting down on her lip, trying to catch the moans as they came out but it was no help.

Lauren's tongue was doing it's job and bringing Tamsin to the edge. Her tongue was going faster and smoother at the same time.

It was too much for Tamsin. She couldn't hold it in any more. Her nail's were digging so deeply into Lauren's shoulders that she swore she could feel her muscles. There was no resisting now. She was going to give in. Lauren was too amazing to let go. Lauren's tongue was doing it's magic. Tamsin was biting her lips to keep them shut but they betrayed her.

"Lauren..." She moaned out as she came.

"Lauren..." Bo moaned out as she came.

Lauren then worked her way up Tamsin's body. Then kissed Tamsin's trembling lips. Tamsin could feel Lauren smiling through the kissing.

"Don't be so satisfied with yourself Lauren." Tamsin said a litle annoyed she gave in to Lauren so easily.

"Why not? I did collect my payment."

"Yeah, well as I recall you completely destroyed my favorite pair of underwear." Tamsin retorted.

"Just returning the favor." Lauren answered teasingly. She then brought their lips together again. She was still staddling Tamsin.

Bo's knees were weak. She tried to compose herself but she needed a minute. There was no way she was going to be able to talk to Lauren now.

"Now I think it's **_my_** turn to collect _**my**_ payment." she heard Tamsin say.

"Oh really?" Lauren asked.

Tamsin nodded.

"What is it that you want Valkyrie?"

Tamsin leaned up and caught Lauren's lips in her own biting them hard. "You," she breathed out into Lauren's lips "In your lab coat. **_Only_** your lab coat my good doctor."

"Really?" Lauren asked teasingly. "Then we'd better take this to my bedroom. Doctor's orders."

Tamsin didn't object to that but instead she let Lauren lead her up the stairs.

_So much for the make up_ , Bo thought to herself. She left the apartment and the slightly opened door in a hurry. She didn't notice that she left the bouquet of flowers on the floor in front of the door.


End file.
